It's Your Choice
by ShizunaNakagami
Summary: He's afraid. Afraid of being a failure again. But in everything he does, he fails. Then there comes this girl, who's willing to take risks, even to fail, just to succeed. She accepts the challenge of making a run-down farm successful again, and has the courage to face defeat and rise up again. "It's your choice." she says.
1. Prologue

**IT'S YOUR CHOICE**

 **by: Shizuna Nakagami**

 **Fandom: Harvest Moon: MFoMT/FoMT**

 **Notes: First fanfic here. Forgive me for the mistakes**

 **PROLOGUE**

"I... hate being a _failure_." he grunted, as he let out a small scowl, frustrated that his grandfather had scolded him for just a mere _accident_.

He always felt like that. Ever since his childhood, everyone has treated him like he can't do anything successfully. And if he did, they belittle his achievements. Even his grandfather who always make it seem that he always do the wrong things. It's not like it's his fault, though. But, he really feels so bad. He didn't like being seen like this. It makes him feel so small, so useless.

He walked along the streets, his fists balled up. He was really a troubled young man. His life was full of problems that seemed to be always blamed on him. As he reached the intersection, a strange feeling engulfed his heart.

He glanced at the direction of the abandoned farm, something beckoning him to go there. He thought that it wouldn't cost a thing if he went, so he decided to see it. As he arrived, he saw the town mayor, Thomas, talking with a blonde-haired girl who appeared to be tricked by the ad he thinks she saw on a newspaper. It had been a gossip in the town that ever since the farmer died, no one was willing to take up the deserted farm. Though the said ad seemed to get many attention, once they saw the farm, the people leave immediately. So he guessed that this one will reject the offer, too.

"Well, maybe you can try to take over. I'm sure that you will like it. It may be hard at first, but I'm sure you'll come to enjoy farming." Thomas said, convincing the girl to take the job and be a farmer.

 _She'll decline, I'm sure. She's a girl after all._ The blond thought, so sure of himself.

But it surprised him when the girl said yes. "Well, I guess I can try."

"Thank you. We'll be eternally grateful to you. It will be a great help to the town and the townspeople." the red clad man told her. "So, I'll be taking my leave now. If you needed help, just ask me. Good luck to you." then he walked away, as Gray tried to hide himself.

The girl sighed, as the boy stared at her in awe. He asked himself how did she have such courage to take the risks. She might have a hard time. She might hurt herself. She might _fail._ But why did she take it? As he pondered about it more, he did not notice that the girl was already staring at him, with a smile on her face.

 _"Hi there, young mister. What's your name?"_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

He looked surprised, speechless to be caught. He felt himself blushing to the roots of his hair as he tried to search for some words to use as an excuse. The girl, who he still hasn't known the name of, was just smiling at him, expecting an answer. His face turned into a frown, not liking what's happening right now. He did not like being stared at, just like now. The blonde had those sapphire blue orbs gazing at him expectantly. Those eyes were like his, though the feelings being conveyed were different.

"So, what's your name, sir? Well, I'm just new here, and I would love to make some acquaintances." she said, a bright smile seen on her face.

"The name's Gray." he replied, glancing anywhere but at her.

Her smiled widened, her blue eyes gleaming in joy. "That's a great name, I think. Mine is Claire, and I'm obviously the new farmer here. I'm very pleased to make you as an acquaintance."

"Yeah." he muttered, lowering down his cap to cover his embarassed face.

Claire, as what she introduced to him, soon realized that she has some work to start,and gave her goodbyes. "So... I guess I need to clear the farm from this debris and weeds," she sighed. "Just feel free to come here if you need some help. I gotta go, need to overcome this first challenge. Bye, Gray." she walked away.

He watched her figure enter the house before he left. The girl seemed to have a strange aura around her, an aura that seemed to have invited him to come there and know her. He tried to shrug off that thought, and chose to go back to the inn, to get some rest.

Ann's loud and cheery voice boomed against his eardrums as he entered the doors of her father's inn. "Welcome back, Gray! I guess you came back at lot more earlier today. It's just 2:30 pm, you see."

"Yeah." he said nonchalantly, uninterested to what the girl has been saying. "I'm going upstairs."

"You're not gonna order anything? Aww c'mon..." the orange-haired girl then wore a sullen expression. "Just a piece of an apple pie. Or even just a glass of a grape juice."

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." then he went upstairs.

He laid down on his bed, quite satisfied that he's having a time for himself. As soon as he closed his eyes, everything that happened today played again in his mind. Starting from what happened at the blacksmith's. Yeah, the _accident_. He hated how his grandfather always say that he's careless, that he's not really learning. That he's small-minded. He hated that the old geezer always seemed to find faults in his work. He sometimes just wanted to shout out that they're not the same, that he's just his apprentice, that he's still a novice. He hated that he's always treated like he's a nothing. He's doing his best to learn, but it appears to amount to nothing. And it makes him feel so _frustrated_.

Then that girl in the farm. Claire, if he remembers. She's so weird. Really weird. Because even though she knew what might happen if she took over, she still did it. She accepted the work. It's like she's not afraid. What if she's not able to make the farm successful? What if she fails? It's like those questions were nothing for her. She has lots of courage to take it. Unlike him. Always worried and anxious that he might do something that would make him look like a _good-for-nothing_ young lad.

Then the fact that he was caught by her, it made him so ashamed. It wasn't like he was stalking the girl, but what if she looks at it like that? It doesn't seem to be, though. The way she smiled that time, it was so genuine. Maybe she's just like that. Maybe she's not the type who easily suspects a person. And it's not like he's been doing something bad. He was just curious and bothered by the atmosphere he felt, so he decided to check it out and find what could be thing that invited him to go there.

He heaved out a sigh, as he sat up again, Indian-style. He removed his cap, and messed his corn yellow hair quite a bit. He then laid down again, arms splaying out as he stared at the ceiling. What is it about the girl that makes him so curious about her? Why does he feel that he wanted to know her more? Is it because of their differences? Is it because she seems to be more courageous than him?

And again, he found himself wondering again. How did she do that? It's pretty hard to manage a run-down farm, especially when most people are expecting you to make it successful. There are also many hindrances. Is she not afraid of failing? Is she not afraid of making mistakes? Maybe yes, she isn't, because maybe she never felt belittled. Maybe it's because she never experienced being looked down and treated like she can not do anything good.

"O-oh, you're here now." Cliff, his shy roommate, and his _friend_ , said, surprising him.

 _I didn't notice the time._ The blond thought. _It's already turning five._

"Y-yeah." he answered, wearing his cap again.

The brown-haired lad went to his own bed, not bothering to make another comment that would make their conversation longer. Gray then went back to his thoughts again. Did he really spend too much time just thinking about how he felt small and how weird the Claire girl can be? He really did not notice the time. Was he musing so much about those?

He went downstairs, as he saw Ann again. The girl has been always full of energy, and is always wearing a bright smile on her face. He glanced at her for a while, then went to the counters, to ask for a glass of water. He has gotten used here, and compared to his life in the city, living here is much more simple. But it doesn't ease his pain, though. Having a grandfather like his was a huge burden to him. He was expecting him to do a very good job even during the start of his apprenticeship. That's why the lad always end up getting reprimanded by the strict old man, because of those mistakes and accidents that he did not do intentionally.

He went back upstairs, avoiding to meet his dear grandfather. He knew that the old man goes here every night to have a glass of wine. And he did not like it when he sees him relaxing while he struggle hard. It's like, just because he's an expert, he can take some breaks, while him, because he's still _amateurish,_ he needs to strive more, to struggle even in his thoughts. Well yes, it's true that the blacksmith is closed on Thursdays, but it doesn't really give him enough rest. His grandpa would still give him loads of work and would still be hard on him. And that makes him feel so exhausted.

Reaching the room he shared with Cliff, and during summer with Kai, he sighed.

 _This really has been a long, and a weird day._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He was already awake though it's just 5:00 AM. He just can not remove his thoughts about the weird girl he met. He wanted to sleep, but he just can't seem to do it. The things he saw bothered him so much. He never saw anyone, not to mention a girl, take such huge risks. The people he met were always cautious about their actions, but this young woman he met, she doesn't seem to care about how hard farm life can be. It's more like, she's confident about her skills. She's self-assured that she can revive the farm and make it successful again.

He rolled and rolled on his bed, his thoughts seemingly not coming to an end. He was really impressed— no, not just impressed, but astounded, at the choice the girl made. He was expecting her to back out, to be a coward like him, afraid that she won't be able to make the farm successful. He was expecting her to tell the leader of the town that she cannot do it, because she's a girl. But no, what happened isn't what he was expecting. She did not back down; she took the challenge. She was a brave girl, and he finds himself... _admiring her._

"Ugh," he groaned, facepalming. "Why is she bothering me a lot? It's not like I care for her."

"You don't care about whom?" the other boy in the room said, startling him.

"WAAAH!!" he yelled, as he fell from his bed. "Cliff! Don't surprise me like that. You'll gonna kill me with heart attack."

"Sorry. I just got awake because I heard someone speaking out loud." he said. The blond just rolled his eyes and took his cap from the drawer beside him.

He just fixed himself and got ready for work. He just thought that this day may be the day where his grandfather will finally give him praise. His heart was hammering wildly against his rib cage, so he took deep breaths, and wore the thick jacket he always wears for work. He combed his hair with his fingers, then wore his cap, the one that he always wears, then left the room.

 _Huh..._ he let out a sigh. _I wish that this would be a lucky day._

As he went down, he saw Doug on the counter, counting the bills and the coins he earned yesterday, and Ann, his daughter, cleaning the tables. The former seemed busy about counting the earnings last day, that's why he didn't notice the blacksmith's presence. But the latter was really shocked, like it was the first time she saw the young man rise up early. Well, it literally was the first time, but she was quite overreacting. He glared at her, as she returned back the favor. He tipped his cap, and left, but Ann halted him.

"Would you like to get your lunch already?" she asked, as the boy stopped at the doorway. "It's already prepared."

"No, not yet. I'll probably won't have time to eat there. The old geezer will scold me."

"Oh okay."

Then he left. It was only 6:30, so he decided to go to the Rose Square and check if there is some new announcements. Well, there's a new announcement about the upcoming Spring Horse Races, but it's held annually, so it's not new to him. He's not going there, as what he always does, or what he has been always ordered. He has been living in this town for five years already, but he never even went to a single Spring Horse Race, due to his grandfather always restraining him. He would always feel frustrated whenever the old man would tell him that, because he feels like he got all his rights taken away from him. He can only go to a few festivals, but sometimes he just doesn't feel like going, due to what the old man does to him.

He left the square at 7:00 AM, and walked to the shop for twenty minutes. He reached the shop at approximately 7:20, and as he turned the knob of the door, he saw his grandpa looking quite surprised at the sight of his grandson coming there forty minutes earlier. Gray just ignored the looks coming from the old man, and went to his workplace. He started to work on some broken tools, as his gramps watched him. He felt the urge to smirk, but he tried to stop himself from doing it. The old man would probably send him outside if he did that. He just liked the surprised look on his grandpa's face. It was priceless.

"Why did you go here early? That's unusual of you." his grandpa said, focusing himself on another tool.

"I woke up early."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's it." Gray answered, finally ending their conversation.

He just continued working on the tool, thinking that this may be a lucky day for him.

 **XOXOXO**

After work, he decided to go to the girl's farm. Claire, huh? Well, that's quite a nice name. He suddenly turned red at the thought. He flicked his forehead, and entered the farm.

He hid at the back of her house, and watched the blonde-haired girl tend to her crops. She was wiping the sweat falling off her forehead, and was taking deep breaths. After taking a short rest—sitting on the grass for a while— she continued the farm work, wearing an optimistic smile on her face. Yeah, that's one characteristic of hers that he wanted to have, being optimistic. He was always a pessimist, thinking that he'll always do something not really good. But this girl, this Claire, was teaching him something new. He decided that being positive isn't bad. Maybe he could apply that to his work.

"Why are you hiding? You can come here. You are welcome." the blonde told him, surprising him once again.

 _Crap._

He shyly went out from his hiding place, blushing to the roots of his hair. "I-I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm going now."

"No, no. You're not a bother. I was just about to finish everything. You want to stay inside my house first? It's quite hot."

"Sure."

The girl let him enter her house, while she finished her work. She then entered it, and started to prepare something for the boy. He felt quite awkward, not only because he was seen by the girl, but also because of the fact that they're just alone. He tried to erase that thought, as the girl served him some snacks.

"So, what makes you go here?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

"Nothing. I was just curious, so I went here." he answered.

"Is that it?" she asked again, as he threw her a glance.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile on her face.

 _"It just seemed to me that you're stalking me."_

 _What!?_ He mentally screamed.

He then blushed brightly, unable to speak anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Harvest Moon is not mine.

It is owned by Natsume iirc...

"W-what are trying to say?!" he yelled at the corn-haired girl, startled at what she said.

He hasn't expected to be asked with a question like that? Did it seem for the girl that he was stalking her? Maybe he really looked like one. He kept on sneaking to her place like he was some kind of a thief. And as for her, she always catches him up. No wonder that he is thought of like that, because he kept on hiding from her every time he will come and see her.

"I mean, you just seemed to be, because you act like one." then the guy stood up and turned the knob of her door. "Wait! Where are you planning to go?"

"I'm just gonna leave. I think I can't stand up staying here at your place." then he walked away.

 _I'm really a stalker, huh?_

She was weirded out by his act. She just told him what she actually think of him, and here he was, walking out. Was there something bad about being candid? She was just being straightforward. The guy acts like he was stalking someone in the farm, and there was only one living there. It's only her. The statement might make her look assuming and too conceited, but isn't it the truth? He is always hiding behind her house, and she always felt like she is being watched.

"Oh well, I guess I just have to let it go." she sighed. "People just have different characteristics."

She was done with her farm work so she guess she can go to the hot springs for a while. She saw the place when she collected some herbs to sell earlier in the morning. The spring looked quite relaxing to the senses, and she really had planned to go there after work. Because farming, for her, is a very exhausting work to do.

As she reached the hot springs, she wore a smile, a small one. Wrapping a towel around her body and her head, she dipped a foot on the waters. It felt very soothing so she did get on the waters already. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth. The sun is slowly setting already, and there is the cool spring breeze gushing in front of her face. She stared at the peaceful surroundings, and let out a deep breath. Life here at this small village was far different than her life in the busy city. It was harder, since she has to wake up early and bend a lot, but she found it rather interesting than her past life. Though farm work is tiring, she's slowly learning every day. Learning and exploring things that she never knew existed.

Thirty minutes had passed by and she decided to leave the springs already. Certain that her fatigue was gone, she dressed herself up, and strolled languidly back to her farm. She was enjoying her little walk when something hard hit her.

"Ouch!" she then touched her forehead lightly, and saw blood on her palm.

She slightly felt dizzy, as her surroundings slowly rotated. Her senses were getting dull, and her eyesight was getting blurred every second that passed by. But before her eyes fluttered close, she saw a hint of blue and yellow then everything vanished out.

 _Wrong hit!_ He screamed to himself, as he heard a loud whine nearby.

He ran quickly towards the direction of the voice. And much to his surprise, it was the new blonde who bought the abandoned farm few weeks ago. Blood smeared across the girl's forehead, as he hesitated if he should help her or not.

 _If I didn't help her, something might happen to her._ He thought.

 _But if I help her, and if someone sees me carrying her to the clinic, they might think of something ridiculous._ He thought again, countering his previous thought.

 _Arghhh...!! This sucks._

He forcibly lifted her up and carried her. And surprisingly enough, she wasn't so heavy like what he was thinking of. Maybe it's because she has delicate body that looks bulky because of her shabby clothing at times. She was very petite, actually. He slightly crimsoned and dismissed the thought.

He ran, wishing himself good luck that no one sees him running, carrying a girl. He ran past the Rose Square, and reached the clinic just before the time reaches 5:30 PM. Though the clinic was closed already, he still knocked on its doors, hoping that somehow they would still admit a patient. Minutes had flown away already so he knocked again, louder this time. A short brown-haired girl appeared at the doorway as the doors opened.

"Oh my," Elli exclaimed, assisting the blond with the girl. "What happened to her?"

"It's a long story. Let's just take her to one of the beds."

They laid her down, her back flat, though her head slightly raised due to the pillow. The Doctor checked up on her, and told the boy that the wound was superficial. He told him that it was the impact that made her unconscious, and that he doesn't need to worry anymore. The cap-wearing boy sighed in relief. At least he knows that the girl is safe.

 _At least, I know you're okay._

"W-why am I at the clinic?" the blonde asked to herself.

Clean white bedsheets, clean white blankets and soft pillows greeted her as she sat up, slight wincing in pain because of her injury. She gritted her teeth as headache attacked her, but forced a smile on her lips, telling herself that this headache is nothing compared to the things she had gone through. As she massaged her head currently covered with bandages, Elli entered from the curtains.

"Oh, you're awake now." she gladly said, sighing in relief.

"Who brought me here?" she asked to the nurse.

"You want to know?" the brown-haired girl gave her a sly smile.

 _"It's a certain lad, with blond hair and blue eyes."_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Gray Williams, you say." she wore a smile. "I see..."

The nurse has given her another of her warm smiles as she watched the blonde smile in amusement. So it was Gray Williams who brought her here. She smiled a bit wider, as a thought occured in her mind. A thought that tells her that Gray Williams is an interesting man. He definitely is. She knew the guy has some kindness in some part, but he acts all tough just to adapt to his surroundings. It just made her want to know him more.

She stood up, as the Doctor saw her. He tried to restrain her, but before he could even say anything, Claire had already ran out of the door, leaving some pennies and coins on his table. She ran back to the farm, a smile seen on her face. This day might not have been the best day, but this has become surely interesting.

 **XOXOXO**

It was another day of work. He had woken up at 6:00 AM, not too early but not too late. It's just the right time. He got up from his bed and fixed himself, going downstairs after he had wore his cap. Ann was there to greet him with another surprised face, but he did not just mind it and instead went out of the Inn, off to the Rose Square to do the same thing, check some announcements. He actually wants to do something new in his life, but he just couldn't figure out what it is. Since he had no idea of something new to do, he just continued strolling languidly along the streets.

They were still the same announcements. Spring horse races and blah blah blah. Slightly annoyed, he just went straight to work, opening the doorknob, only to find it locked. It made him wonder for a while, until he remembered that it was Thursday.

 _Oh shit. Gramps will give me a lecture._

He quickly rushed towards the direction of the forest. He totally forgot that today is his grandpa's hiking day, and he's probably dead because he starts it as early as 6 o' clock in the morning. He ran and ran, until he reached the mountain peak. His grandpa, Saibara the blacksmith, gave him a glance, as soon as he felt his presence.

"You're late," he calmly said to the blond, which surprised the latter. "You're supposed to be here at 6AM."

"So what?" he retorted back, knowing the direction the conversation is going to. "You're gonna reprimand me once again? You aren't tired of doing that, are you?"

"You know it's for your own good, boy. This old man wants you to get better."

"Better!? Yet you always lower my self-esteem? You just cannot fool me! I know you look down on me because I'm not the same as you!"

"Irrational brat. Can you use your mind first before answering back!? Someday, you'll be the one to inherit the shop, that's why right now, I'm training you to be better." he started walking away. "Have some time with yourself and think about everything I've been doing for you."

The old man left, as he watched his figure retreat. He never understood what he said. All he knew was that he was belittling him and all he did was to make him feel small. He was completely perplexed, unable to understand how saying cruel things can help him get better.

He let out a sigh. These thoughts are draining the energy he should reserve. The old geezer will probably give him another tiring day, but he doesn't have any energy already. His grandfather's words wears his mind out, that he doesn't actually know what he should be doing right now.

 **XOXOXO**

He was totally distracted that he doesn't know where he is going. He just found himself entering the library, even though he doesn't have any kind of business to deal with Mary, the librarian. The glasses-wearing girl has been the only friend he had here, though he isn't really what he can call a "friend." They barely even talk when they are outside. Gray has been the only one visiting the library, that's why.

It surprised him when he saw another visitor. A visitor he knew very well. The two faced him, one wearing a sincere smile, and one wearing a shrewd one. He lowered his cap and gave his regards to the black-haired lass.

"Hi Gray," she smiled at him. "Came to read new books?"

"Yeah." he answered back, avoiding the corn-haired girl. He felt her eyes on him and the small smirk on her face.

"So, you two are friends?" she asked the librarian. He slightly grimaced at the question.

"Well yeah. He's been the only visiting this library, and the only one who actually talks with me. I'm happy to have him as a friend."

"Friend, huh? I see. You're really friendly, aren't you, Gray?" she grinned a bit, as the blond faced her, fists clenched tightly, and eyes all hard and angry.

 _"You don't give a shit about anything I will do in my life so stop meddling with me!"_

Then he left, slamming the door shut.


End file.
